


Red Eyes

by BrickABrack



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickABrack/pseuds/BrickABrack
Summary: This is an experience. To see yourself as someone else is truly an experience.





	Red Eyes

Those red eyes stare.  
It’s a burden to bear.  
Gouge out those piercing eyes.  
Let them die.  
Those hazy red eyes.  
They see me.  
Please let me be!  
Gouge out those red eyes! 

Blank, motionless.  
Red, dead.  
They see what I can’t.  
They know.   
Gouge out these red eyes.

These red eyes used to be fun.  
But it appears those days might be done.   
Why did I ever stare back?  
They look at me, waiting to attack.  
Why did they ever stare back?

Those red eyes.   
How much mystery can you hold?  
Who have you told?  
Did you do as you were told?

These red eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was high. I was in a sorta bad place of mind and when I got high I would see myself as a different person. I wanted to write about the experience I was feeling. How I saw myself at that moment. I find this poem to be the one that I will always love.


End file.
